Darlings
by ThatKiddJordy
Summary: Every bump, bruise, and bloodstain is a reminder that absolutely nothing will be given to you. Everything you earn. Every win a stepping stone, every loss a lesson. But hear us loud and clear. If you don't know us, you will soon enough. The tens of people who have come to watch us are only motivation to perform at our absolute best. Also, we're here to stay. (SYOC)


**Darlings**

 **You haven't heard of us yet. Or maybe you have. We are the ones who work from dusk to dawn in the hopes of one day graduating from the back-door ballrooms and bingo halls that we call home. Home is wherever a ring is, we aren't particularly limited to a city, nation, or territory. Wherever we leave our mark instantaneously in that moment becomes our home. We live by what we do in that ring. Every bump, bruise, and bloodstain is a reminder that absolutely nothing will be given to you. Everything you earn. Every win a stepping stone, every loss a lesson. But hear us loud and clear. If you don't know us, you will soon enough. We're graduating soon. The tens of people who have come to watch us are only motivation to perform at our absolute best in front of what will be the millions that tune in every week to see people like us perform. Just so you know, this isn't a one off either. We're here to stay and hopefully you'll stay along for the ride.**

 **Sincerely, Indy Darlings.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, all other things belong to their respective owners._

 **London, 10:30 PM, just outside of where an Indy event was held.**

Tired. That was the predominant feeling that Jordan felt all over his body. He'd taken a pretty decent bump as a result of his opponent side-stepped a suicide dive he was supposed to take, but even after suffering a small laceration, Jordan made it a point to finish the match as it should've been and although his opponent seemingly got greedy, rolling him up to a three count from the referee. The fans were just about as shocked as Jordan was, as he wasted little time practically berating the referee before leaning against the ropes in a mixture of disgust and agony after sitting in the corner of the turnbuckle before looking to the fans and waving even though he lost his title what was surely for the last time. He slowly slid under the bottom rope before being attended to his wound by a doctor who kept some gauze near his forehead as the pair headed backstage to patch him up.

"Thanks doc." Jordan said, groaning rather loudly as blood still seeped from his open wound, he causally propped up on the doctors table before the doctor began to examine his wounds closely. "Looks like you have quite the shiner there kid, looks like whatever you planned didn't stick. I can only hope this isn't too bad." The doctor said, wincing slightly at how deep the wound was.

"It isn't as bad as losing my title the way I did tonight mate. I didn't even know that bloke was going to take my title off of me. Although, I should've figured whenever he was no-selling my moves that something would be up. But, I'm letting this one go doc, just this once... I think that I'll be moving up soon. Hopefully." Jordan winced, letting the doctor stitch his wound before heading to his locker after being given the necessary treatment for it. "Hey Sterling! Make sure you clean that wound everyday now. Don't want that getting infected and interfering with anything you have planned!" The doc called, with Jordan waving him off before sitting frustrated at his locker, wondering how everything had gone so wrong. He could sense other wrestlers' eyes on him, let alone their various theories and reasoning as to why Jordan had lost his title in such an odd fashion. He was literally at a loss for words, especially considering all of what had happened hadn't all registered yet. All that mattered was that he was no longer the champion, meaning the belt was no longer on his waist, meaning that he was back in line in terms of waiting for another title shot to come. The wait was almost if not as painful as the actual matches themselves, and Jordan definitely had a scar to show for it. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and sleep. It was the only thing the 21 year-old looked forward to, and it didn't take him long to drift off, practically throwing his head into the pillow, completely ignoring the fact that he'd just gotten stitches. His breathing slowly steadying out into a familiar rhythm before he found himself fast asleep, hoping to be able to sleep the stitches, losing his title, and taking a pretty decent hit to his pride off before the next morning, especially considering he didn't exactly know what promotion he'd be wrestling for come morning, because after that stunt pulled tonight, he wasn't doing it here.

Jordan expected to be woken up by the warm orange light peaking over the horizon signaling the start of another day. However, he practically shook awake by the vibration of his phone against his body. After groggily sitting up to view the soft light emanating at the crack of dawn. After disregarding it initially as an alarm, the phone ringing several times after he threw it down the first time meant it wasn't a coincidence. Jordan quickly grabbed his phone to see some of the various mentions, tweets, and Instagram tags he'd gotten over the course of the last few hours. After scrolling for a while; Jordan found himself going through some of his favorites:

ShowtimeSterling, keep your head up! wwe Sign this man!

wwe, sounds like you have a steal on your hands. ShowtimeSterling only a matter of time before we see you on #Raw or #SmackDownLive

Looks like the wrestling world is going to change… I'm excited. Where will ShowtimeSterling go?

After a small grin was plastered on his face, Jordan found himself stretching before letting out a loud, and seemingly interminable yawn. As the night transitioned into the day, Jordan found himself quietly enjoying the peace in the morning, the warm orange light he sought after appearing before him. After taking a brief shower, he found himself catching the latest waves of Premier League games enthused by the premise of his favorite team inching closer to a win against Tottenham, his phone rang, forcing him to answer as it was his best friend who'd chosen to study abroad in the United States, Alex.

"How are you my friend? Long time no see. I take it your studies are going well…" Jordan began, before Alex quickly cut him off, laughing.

"Yeah..Yeah…Yeah. Mate, listen. I didn't call to catch up this time. We can catch up anytime. I'm calling because you haven't the slightest idea. Your name is all over! People are dying to see where you're going to land after what happened last night. Sorry about that by the way. Anyways, what are you going to do? What promotion are you looking to go to next? You're so young and you have your whole career ahead of you…" Alex trailed off, as Jordan felt another vibration before virtually throwing the phone from his ear as the vibration resonated. "You still here bruv?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just got a notification. But I don't know where I'm going. Hopefully, wherever I go I plan on being one of the best to step in between those ropes and hopefully, hopefully Alex. I can do this until I can't anymore." Jordan said, before Alex gave him a goodbye. Leaving the 21-year old to his soccer then his thoughts. Where was he going to wrestle? Hopefully all of the buzz would be enough for another promotion to pick him up, and soon.

 **A/N: This will be an SYOC, this is just a little prologue to get a small feel for this story and kind of the tone I want it to take. I've taken a long break from writing and I'm glad to be back with this to revamp my profile and to give you guys an amazing story with ideas from those who read, those whose OCs are involved, and wrestling fans alike. With that being said, I'll drop the app below and below that fill it with my character. That being said, this isn't a first come, first serve basis and there will only be 5 spots needed with my character filling the 6** **th** **spot. I would like a mixture of characters for this particular story… I need good heels, good faces, good gimmicks, and an opportunity for every character to develop. (No wrestler is perfect.) Also, have fun with this too. If I see an interesting mix of personality, character, and if the character fits what I need; then by all means you can expect me to consider all characters as well. If you have any questions PM me, I'd love to answer them. With all that out of the way, here you go.**

 **App**

 **Name:**

 **Ring Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age: (18-30)**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Nationality:**

 **From:**

 **Billed From:**

 **Weight:**

 **Height:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Any scars, marks, tattoos?:**

 **Personality (Be Descriptive):**

 **Family (Names, Be Descriptive):**

 **Relations to anyone? (If it is another OC they have to agree. Also I want love relationships to progress throughout so… ):**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Fears:**

 **General Move-set (Moves your OC normally uses.)**

 **Wrestling Style (Choose 2) (Brawler, Technical, High-Flier, Showman, Environmental, etc.):**

 **Signature (Choose 3 moves):**

 **Finishers (Choose 2):**

 **Entrance Music:**

 **Face, Heel, or Tweener:**

 **Possible Friends:**

 **Possible Enemies:**

 **Possible Love Interest:**

 **What do they look for in a…?**

 **Match:**

 **Tag Team Partner:**

 **Romantic Partner:**

 **Rival:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Wrestling Idol(s):**

 **Favorite Match of All-Time:**


End file.
